


Plan B

by Ire27



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, F/M, Genderbending, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Thanos (Marvel) Dies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ire27/pseuds/Ire27
Summary: Que hubiese pasado si el mundo de DC Y Marvel estuvieran mezclados.Si Tony y Bruce se conocieran desde niñosY si fueran mujeres?Y lo mas importante, si la historia fuera después del chasquido de Thanos y este también hubiese afectado a DC?





	1. Chapter 1

Cuando esa luz llego, la esperanza volvió a mi. Al ver la sonrisa de esa mujer sabia que seriamos salvadas.

Pero al bajar de la nave, cuando pise tierra y vi al cap....yo...yo.....no pude sentir ese amor que siempre me abrumaba para con él. Al...al pedir ayuda creí que había logrado perdonarlo, al estar en el espacio solo deseaba alguna vez haberle dicho mis sentimientos

Diablos hasta le grabe un vídeo.

Pero ahora, al verlo aquí.....me sentí traicionada, dolida. Porque nosotros dos que fundamos Avengers estábamos vivos pero el niño no, cientos de personas no.

Porque fallamos

Porque el no confió en mi.

Apoyada en Pepper abrí mi boca apunto de decirle todo lo que estaba en mi mente cuando mi casco sonó.

La conexión había regresado, ahora que estaba en la tierra.

Y un mensaje había llegado.

Uno prioridad alfa por lo que se proyectó por si mismo.

Y que al leerlo heló mi sangre.

Iniciativa Plan B- código avengers

Un mal presentimiento se asentó en mi estomago, todos estaban en silencio y nadie se atrevía a romperlo.

Claro a ellos debía parecerles raro que mi casco haga eso, pero poco o nada me importaba.

-Tony- empezó Steve y eso logró sacarme de mi aturdimiento.

Trague el nudo que parecía formase en mi garganta y con voz rasposa dije

-Jarvis cuanto tiempo se ha activado el llamado.

-Aproximadamente 1 mes señorita.

Coincide con el chasquido de Thanos

El nudo aumento.

Cerre los ojos con fuerza e inhale, esto puede ser una coincidencia.

Puede que otra emergencia haya hecho que bry me llame.

No pudiste cagarla tanto Stark

-Tony volvió a intentarlo Steven

Abrí los ojos,

-Steve yo.... yo, nosotros fallamos, el niño...todos pero ahora.... ahora nada de eso importa, los necesito. Necesito ayuda, ella....ella me llamo y por favor.

De mi boca solo salían balbuceos que parecían sin sentido. Pero ahí donde estaba apoyada en Pepper, no pudiendo ni moverme sin apoyo, sabia que almenos por un tiempo no seria de ayuda sola.

Necesitaba asistencia para ir.

Requería a mi equipo

El plan era para el equipo

Los Avengers.

-Porfavor...porfavor Cap llévame.

Mire directo a esos ojos azules con una suplica desesperada, lo vi retorcerse para luego tragar y asentir.

-Lo que tu quieras Tony- susurro y yo sonreí levemente.

Si solo hubieses dicho esas palabras antes.

Les ordene que me llevaran a mi casa y bajamos al taller.

Trague saliva e ingrese unos códigos para que luego un portal se abriera frente a nosotros.

-Tony que es esto- dijo Steve extrañado.

Y como no, no todos los días tu compañera regresa del espacio casi muerta solo para ir corriendo a su laboratorio y mostrarte un portal a otro mundo.

-Este es mi mayor secreto, un portal a otra tierra que esta interconectada con la nuestra. Digamos que es la hermana siamesa de nuestro mundo, mi padre lo descubrió cuando era niña y se mantuvo en la familia.

-Stark- comenzó Natasha, ella estaba asombrada pero sabia que seguro quería regañarme o decirme algo por nunca comentar nada sobre un riesgo potencial a invasión interdimencional.

Pero a mí defensa solo Bry y yo lo sabemos y esa mujer es prácticamente una tumba para los secretos. Creo que sí ella no quiere nadie podría enterarse aunque pasarán 100 años desde su muerte, seguro podría violar todos sus archivos y aún así nadie se enteraría.

Por lo que no me arrepiento de nada.

Este es nuestro secreto...o lo era.

-Natasha en este momento no, ya perdimos suficiente tiempo, tenemos que ir. Ella...ella me necesita.

-Quien? que ocurre Tony solo dinos para ayudarte- suplico Steve mirándome con esos dulces ojos celestes llenos de preocupación.

-Bryce, Batman- Trague saliva- ella es del otro lado, la conozco desde niña es como mi hermana. El plan B es como nos referimos a cuando algo sale mal, realmente mal solo lo hemos usado 4 veces. La primera fue la muerte de sus padres, la segunda es la de los míos, la tercera la muerte de su hijo- pase la mano por mí cabello- diablos ella estaba tan destruida- trague saliva- la cuarta fue en la guerra contra ti Cap.

Cerré los ojos y aspire con fuerza

 **" y ahí la destruida fui yo" -** dije en mí mente

-Que? Cuando?

-El encapuchado, el que me arrastro cuando te pedí el escudo.....ella se disfraza de hombre para defender su ciudad, ella es una heroina y su equipo se llama la Liga de la Justicia, son como nosotros en su mundo. La prioridad Avengers significa que la Liga no logro salvar su mundo y necesitan a los Avengers. Yo tengo la misma señal......iba, iba a llamarla pero ella lo hizo primero, necesito ver que pasa. Tengo que ir.

-No pudimos salvar nuestro mundo y quieres meterte en otro- dijo brusco Carol.

-Mira, no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo rubiesita....yo..yo falle pero mientras respire y ella me necesite aun así me volveré a levantar y correré a su lado- dije brusca, me molestaba, mi cabeza palpitaba, el nudo de mi estomago no se iba. Algo estaba mal muy mal, su instinto le susurraba la respuesta pero decidía ignorarlo, pues esa no podía ser.

Esa era una posibilidad que se rehusaba a ver.

Tenia que ir rápido a Ghotam, tenia que comprobar a Bry, asegurarse que tenia razón

Que ella no la cago tanto

-Para que? fallarle a ese mundo como fallaste en este? Stark entra en razón la prioridad ahora debería ser encontrar a Thanos y solucionar todo luego podemos buscar a tu amigita y su grupo.

Cada palabra de esa rubia altanera la hartaba, ya no aguanto más

Le enseñaría quien es Anthonyeta Stark

Se aparto a duras penas de la computadora y con pasos pesados que la hacían sentir como si pisara miles de vidrios rotos se acerco hasta quedar justo frente a ella,

-Si, perdí con Thanos, el muy hijo de puta restregó mí cara contra ese maldito planeta. Si, el niño se fue, Strange se fue, la mitad del puto universo se fue. Pero solo ir ahí, cargar a ciegas contra ese loco Titan como tu y la mitad de ustedes imbéciles descerebrados  planea hacer tampoco esta bien, es más es un jodido suicidio. El ....el nos gano, el muy infeliz nos pateo el trasero y teníamos más gente, teníamos un maldito ejercito!!. Pero aun así perdimos, y tu- le señalo golpeándola en el pecho con su dedo índice-  **TU**  que vienes todo altanera no estabas, no lo experimentaste. Y por si fuera poco la señal de socorro que recibo es de un mes coincidente con el chasquido de ese loco....es una tierra intercomunicada, un universo que por asares del destino nació ligado al nuestro.

Cerro los ojos aguantando las lagrimas que querían escaparse traicioneras, la realidad se estaba asentando en su mente, sus temores salían a flote y ella no podía detenerlos

-Dime estrellita que pasaría si el chasquido no solo afectara a nuestro Universo sino también a ese, que nuestro fallo allá destruido otra realidad pero a diferencia nuestra ellos no tengan ni la más mínima idea de lo ocurrido......... solo de repente Paff...... la mitad del universo desapareció. Esa tierra tiene guardianes y enemigos, si fuera la nuestra atacaríamos a diestra y siniestra buscaríamos por todos lados una respuesta que lastimosamente nunca obtendríamos porque no se encuentra en nuestro mundo. Dime o gran y todopoderosa capitana en verdad piensas que esta bien lanzarnos a una misión suicida sin almenos informar a todas las victimas la situación? sin hacer control de daños o buscar respaldo?

-...........

-Si eso pensé, necesito ir, tengo que asegurarme que Bry este bien, que otra cosa fue la emergencia, y si ese es el caso - lanze un gemido que ni yo podía darle un significado - Dios quiera que fuera el caso tenemos unos aliados muy poderosos a los cuales pedir ayuda.

Ella no quería, solo quería ir a casa, o a un hospital y acurrucarse en su miseria.

En sus fallos.

Pero tenia que luchar, tenia que convencerlos , necesitaba ir a Bry

Se tambaleo, sus energías empezaban a fallar.

Steve la agarro en un segundo, y se pregunto brevemente como ese hombre podía ser tan rápido.

-Tony entiendo tu punto y estoy de acuerdo, pero seria bueno que descansaras un rato. Te acompañare, todos lo aremos pero necesitas descansar.

-Necesito ir, a pasado suficiente tiempo no puedo tardarme más.

-Tony..

Lo mire con seriedad.

-Rogers are esto con o sin ti, sin todos, así tenga que arrastrarme cruzare ese portal.

Steve me miro serio, solo para luego suspirar y mirarme con ojos resignados pero suplicantes.

\- Almenos déjame cargarte.

Iba a protestar pero para ser honestas mi cuerpo ya no podía moverse, solo por fuerza de voluntad seguía consciente.

\- Bueno - solté con un gruñido volteando la mirada y con un leve sonrojo.

Por lo que no vi la diminuta sonrisa que adorno los labios de Cap.

Cruzamos el portal, y una vez que me asegure de nuestro nuevo entorno, el hermoso pero gracias a el oscuro ambiente de Gotham sombrío patio de los Wayne.

A cierta distancia vi el árbol en la colina, donde se encontraba las tumbas de los padres de Bryce y la de Jason.

Trague saliva cuando creí una lapida de más.

-St....Steve necesito- trague el nudo que se asentó en mi garganta- necesito que me lleves a la colina.

Steve acato mis órdenes y nuestra pequeña comitiva se dirigió hacia ahí.

Mientras más nos acercábamos y la vista se hacia más nítida, mis ojos empezaron a nublarse de lágrimas.

Cuatro tumbas, tres familiares y una que no debería estar ahí, una que deseo nunca observar.

"BRYCE WAYNE" "AMADA HIJA, MADRE Y ETERNA VIGILANTE DE GOTHICA QUE EN LA MUERTE ENCUENTRE LA PAZ QUE NO LOGRO EN LA TIERRA"

Ahí estaba un ángel vengador sobre su lápida en su espada que se encontraba apuntando a la tumba podía leer esas palabras, palabras que terminaron por romperla sacando sus lágrimas.

Recuerda, ella recuerda cuando mando hacer esta estatua, hay una casi igual en el cementerio que reservo para ella en el caso que falle (cortesía de bry que dice que por el trabajo que llevan siempre tienen que estar listas para lo peor) recuerda que esa promesa había surgido cuando ella tomo su manto, que cada una tendría la mitad de la frase en el ángel.

Algo que a pesar de la distancia incluso en la muerte las uniría

Una palabra que siempre describió su relación.

Su todo.

**"tu eres yo"**

En la suya dice  **" yo soy tu"**

Es lo que ellas siempre decían, tu eres yo y yo soy tu. Sencillo corto, pero para ellas significaban que no estaban solas. No con la presión que viene con sus cerebros, de esa soledad que te inunda con él. No de las expectativas de todos por sus estatus de herederas. No de los ojos codiciosos de los hombres, no de la presión de la empresa y de ser un héroe. No del dolor de perder a tus padres, o de sentir que llevas el peso del mundo en tus hombros

Ambas siempre fueron iguales.

De niñas mejores amigas y le grandes hermanas, casi almas gemelas.

Dos versiones de la misma moneda.

Y ahora ella ya no estaba.

Se revolvió en los brazos de Steve logrando que este la bajara a regañadientes.

No sabe como saco fuerzas para gatear a la tumba pero lo hizo.

Parece que Gotham escucho su dolor y por una vez deseo ser amistoso, dejando caer de su cielo gris gotas de lluvia que se mezclaban con sus lágrimas cubriéndolas.

Lástima que no pudieran callar sus sollozos.

Todo era silencio siendo su llanto la única excepción por lo que con facilidad podía escuchar la serie de pisadas que venían.

A ella no le importaba siguió acariciando la tumba y sollozando.

Escucho una breve pelea, luego una voz familiar hablando en tono de reprimenda y finalmente todo regreso al silencio pero un paraguas se poso en su cabeza bloqueando la lluvia.

-Ama Anthonyeta.

-Alfred.

-La eh estado esperando, pero este clima podría enfermarla y a sus acompañantes, porque no entra para que les prepare unas bebidas calientes.

-Alfred- su voz se escuchaba ronca, su visión era borrosa y no sabia si era por sus heridas, el agotamiento o las lágrimas- es verdad, ella...ella ya no esta?.

-Ama Anto.....

-Alfred por favor- volteo hacia donde creía que el estaba porque enserio ya no podía ver nada, pero esperaba que la suplica en su voz le mostrara lo mucho que necesitaba una respuesta antes de caer desmayada.

El mayordomo suspiro.

-Temo que ni yo tengo la respuesta, pero para el mundo ella lo esta, al igual que otras miles de personas y no sabemos porque.

-No..no lo entiendo.

Una voz infantil decidió hacer aparición, sonando irritada

-Ya les dije que esto es innecesario ella no murió, solo se desintegró sin más, por lo que sabemos pudo ser teletransportada a otra dimensión junto con los otros habitantes del planeta.

Otra voz dijo- es correcto Alfred, no es la primera vez que un villano separa a gente con magia o artefactos, recuerdas la ocasión en que solo los niños quedamos en esta dimensión y los adultos en otra? la gente casi arrasa las calles. Gracias a Dios la habilidad de Shazam.

Sabia de esos sucesos Bryce me los contó, pero mi mente solo repetía un punto.

Ella solo se desintegró.

-Cuando.

-Disculpe?

-Cuando fue.

-El 23 de abril ama Anthonyeta

Mire a alfred llena de desesperación mientras la cruel realidad me consumía y fue e golpe fatal que necesito mi cuerpo para caer rendido.

No sin que antes susurrar un

**Lo** **siento**

 


	2. DC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno quiero hacer una aclaración para que les sea más fácil la lectura.
> 
> Bryce modifica su traje para que ella parezca hombre y la batfamily usan collares misticos que les permiten cambiar su género. Por lo que el mundo piensa que ellos poseen su género contrario . Los Robins en realidad son mujeres pero todos piensan que son Hombres y las batichicas en realidad son chicos pero el mundo las ve como sexy chicas .  
> Todo para asegurar aún más sus identidades. Así que piensan por dentro como su género pero por fuera pueden hablar por su género simulado si su nombre es Damina le dirán Damián porque simula ser hombre.

**Bueno quiero hacer una aclaración para que les sea más fácil la lectura.**

**Bryce modifica su traje para que ella parezca hombre y la batfamily usan collares misticos que les permiten cambiar su género. Por lo que el mundo piensa que ellos poseen su género contrario . Los Robins en realidad son mujeres pero todos piensan que son Hombres y las**   **batichicas** **en realidad son chicos pero el mundo las ve como sexy chicas .**  
 **Todo para asegurar aún más sus identidades. Así que** **piensan** **por dentro como su género pero por fuera pueden hablar por su género simulado si su nombre es Damina le dirán Damián porque simula ser hombre.**

\----

La batfamily estaba reunida en la Baticueva.

Para ser precisos llevaban casi un mes reuniéndose todos los días, intentando descifrar que mierda quería hacer Bryce.

Que ocurrió ese día.

Y por sobre todo que era la iniciativa plan B- código Avengers.

Porque eso era todo lo que salia en la baticomputadora, una y otra vez ese maldito mensaje en la pantalla azul.

No sabían lo que significaba.

Alfred les dijo que era una llamada, una alerta. Pero no les dijo a quien y porque.

Y ellas necesitaban saber.

Porque el mundo estaba en crisis.

Porque la mitad de las personas, superhéroes y supervillanos desaparecieron. Incluso se enteraron que paso lo mismo en toda la galaxia.

Y no sabían el porque

No importa cuanto buscarán no había pista.

Nadie sabía que ocurrió, ellos solo desaparecieron y ya.

Gotham estaba en caos.

Ese día, la Liga estaba en medio de una lucha, lucha que como siempre estaba siendo transmitida.

Que capto el momento justo en que como poco a poco algunos héroes junto a los villanos se convertían en polvo para desaparecer en la nada.

Batman incluido.

Recuerdan como sus ojos blancos se agrandaron tras la máscara, como con rapidez se quito su guante sin importarle estar ante las cámaras que grabaron su femenina mano y agarro su pulsera para arrancarla y lanzarsela a Dick que se encontraba a su lado

-Plan B- le dijo y se esfumó.

Dick recuerda haberse quedado quieta con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad, podía escuchar a Damina gritando  **padre padre**  para correr al vacío donde una vez estuvo su tutora.

Los gritos de histeria de la gente a su alrededor solo la desesperaban aún más.

Bajo la mirada a la pulsera que se encontraba en sus manos.

Recuerda haberla visto antes en forma de collar, cuando Bryce estaba fuera de la capucha, siempre alrededor de su cuello.

Cuándo era Batman la traspasaba a una pulsera.

Una vez le pregunto porque.

Ella dijo que es más fácil quitarse el guante que el pecho de su traje para sacarla en caso de emergencia.

Volvió a preguntar porque lo haría

Y ella lo miró con una de sus raras sonrisas, una como si se dijera un chiste que solo ella entendía mientras miraba a la lejanía.

-Por si necesito venganza.

Ella no dijo nada más y volvieron a trabajar.

Abrió el relicario con el emblema Wayne en frente y la frase "yo soy tu y tu eres yo" en el reverso.  
Adentro había dos fotos una era de todas ellas juntas que Alfred les había obligado a sacar y otra dónde estaba Bryce con sus padres y otra pareja con su hija

Era una castaña de ojos oscuros que miraba a la cámara con una sonrisa engreída y el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bryce y está con una media sonrisa en su siempre inexpresiva cara.

Quien era ella?

Y que quería decir con plan B?

Si ella no lo sabía no había forma que sus hermanos y hermanas lo supieran.

Sin ser engreída entre todos incluyendo a Damina su hija biológica, ella era su mano derecha.

Su apoyo.

Pero por mucho que pensara no había respuesta.

-Ama Ricarda? Que ocurre porque perdí la señal de la ama Bryce.

Alfred, si hay alguien que conocía a Bryce mejor que ella es Alfred

Tragó saliva

No sabía cuándo su garganta se secó

-Alfred, que es la iniciativa plan B?

La línea se quedó en silencio por mucho tiempo.

-Ama Ricarda temo que debo pedirle que me reporte la situación exacta de lo que ocurre.

-Bry..Bryce y muchos....muchos otros desaparecieron Alfred, literalmente simplemente se convirtieron en polvo. Bryce me lanzó su pulsera y me dijo eso antes de que también le pasará. Alfred no entiendo, que es la iniciativa plan B? que le ocurrió a Bryce?.

Ella tenía que mantener la calma. Estaba entrenada para ello, Bryce siempre le enseñó a nunca perder el control.

Pero diablos acaba de ver a su tutora.

A su madre

Desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

\- Señorita Ricarda respire profundamente y cálmese, necesito que me traiga esa pulsera, es de suma importancia ya que fueron las últimas indicaciones de Batman. Recuerde que la ama Bryce nunca hace nada sin una razón. Todo estará bien señorita.

Alfred le dijo eso, con supuesta tranquilidad pero ella lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para escuchar el leve temblor en su voz que denotaba su dolor.

Dolor.

Clark!

Voltee la mirada con rapidez buscándolo.

Podía ver a Tim arrodillada en el suelo con lágrimas silenciosas sosteniendo el guante de Bryce.

A Damina gritando improperios.

A los demás miembros de la Liga desesperados como pollos sin cabeza intentando entender que ocurría.

Y ahí en el cielo estaba Superman viendo a Tim en un estado de shock como si la realidad no sé hubiese hundido aún en él.

Por 6 años Bryce mantuvo su identidad en secreto de la Liga de todos menos de uno

Clark Kent

Superman

Su mejor amigo

La verdad ella solo lo reveló hace un año cuando apareció Damina, pero por 5 años ellos ya habían hecho una amistad, camaradería sólida e irrefutable aún con las máscaras.

Él era el que más conocía a Batman aparte de la batifamilia. Él incluso puede que sepa algunas cosas que nosotras no, pues obviamente Bryce nunca nos lo diría.

Su madre nunca se mostraría tan débil ante nosotras pues ella debía ser nuestro pilar.

Pero aunque lo niegue siempre vio su debilidad ante el súper hombre

Cosa que Superman también tuvo

Ella estaba segura que antes de que este año termine serian pareja pues Lois había dejado a Clark hace dos años.

Ella también sabía lo que todos los que los conocían lo suficiente veían, que estaban hechos el uno para el otro

Todos menos ellos mismos.

Y ahora es muy tarde.

Y no sabía porque

Muchas veces había pasado algo como esto, que los miembros o el mundo se vieran afectados por un villano y personas se esfumaran.

Derrotábamos al villano y todos regresaban

Pero aún así tenía un sentimiento ominoso

Un nudo en el estómago que le decía que esto no es igual

Que Bryce no regresaría

Que era el adiós

Y ella no podía aceptarlo.

Miró a Clark y se preguntó si él sentía lo mismo

Y en ese caso se preparó para lo peor sacando una jeringa con una mezcla de anestésicos con kiptonita especial para noquear a un kiptoniano.

Ella no podía permitir que fuera a lo loco.

Solo por si acaso se decía a sí misma

Esperaba que Clark no fuera a lo loco porque eso significaría que no es grave, que él no sentía lo mismo que ella y sus hermanas (porque si no fuera así ellas nunca reaccionaria tan mal estaban entrenadas mejor que eso) y que todo era exageraciones suyas.

Pero su esperanza se izo añicos al verlo volar al villano que enfrentaban y empezar a gritarle por respuestas exigirle que la traiga de regreso.

Ella ya estaba corriendo.

Vio como sus ojos se ponían rojos listos para freír la cabeza al pobre hombre.

Y ella lo detuvo inyectándole la kiptonita.

-Tienes suerte de que Bryce nos haga cargar uno de estos siempre desde la Liga de la Injusticia y que nos contará esa historia. Esta vez te salvaste de ser un asesino Clack.

Miró a su alrededor y a la pulsera que estaba en su mano, la apretó con fuerza trasladando su mirada al guante en brazos de Tim.

-Espero que todo salga bien Bryce

................

Clack despertó alarmado y sudoroso.

Imágenes llovían en su cabeza, para ser específicos una sola, una y otra vez.

Batman desapareciendo, convirtiéndose poco a poco en polvo para luego esfumarse en el aire.

Batman, el mejor detective del mundo.

El jodido caballero oscuro de Gotham, miembro fundador de la Liga

Su mejor amiga.

Su confidente.

Su amor secreto.

Su alma gemela.

Ida. 

Quería moverse romper todo pero su cuerpo estaba pesado, seguro culpa de la habitación con el sol artificial rojo en la que las Robins lo encerraron al no calmarse.

Ya llevaba un mes en este confinamiento, a pesar de que el dolor aun era insoportable su mente ya estaba más clara. Por lo menos su cerebro estaba haciendo este diálogo y procesando todo en vez de hacer corto y destruir lo que se le atravesará en su camino hasta que sus nudillos gotearan sangre o se vuelva a desmayar.

Ya podía entender esta realidad donde vio al amor de su vida desaparecer ante su vista.

Lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Recordó la primer vez que la vio durante la invasión alienigena hace 5 años ella llevaba su disfraz de Batman es increíble como construyo una armadura que permitiera cubrir cada una de sus curvas con músculos falsos de hombre sin que esta le moleste, como su mascara lleva encuadres agrandados por los contornos de su cara para cubrir la curvaturas femeninas y darle un marco masculino. Ella no lo sabía y creo que ahora seria imposible decirle pero a pesar del plomo en su traje en ese momento el ya había descubierto su género.

Y por nada más y nada menos que ese ligero aroma natural que emanaba de ella, era sutil, casi imposible de detectar pero el tenia súper sentidos y ese aroma grabado en el alma (aunque en en ese momento se negaba a admitirlo) de 1 mes atrás cuando la entrevisto como Bryce Wayne en ese momento pensó que la mujer olía precioso y que su aroma solo era superado por su belleza.

Lástima que fuera una famosa desperdició por así decirlo, solo participaba de nombre en la empresa y le gustaba ir de los brazos colgada de cualquier hombre guapo.

Esos pensamientos habían hecho que el enterrara cualquier sentimiento que podría surgir por esa hipnotizante belleza pues el titulo de mujer más sexy del mundo le caía como anillo al dedo.

Bueno eso y que el estaba casado con Lois y con su pequeño Jon de 1 año.

Pero ahora que veía a Batman algunos puntos se unían, cuando se preparaba para la entrevista con Bryce y la investigaba le parecía raro la fruides con la que presentaba las nuevas invenciones de la empresa demasiado segura de si misma, de su dominio sin trabas o dudas como si ella no hubiese estudiado que decir como todos afirmaban sino que ella hubiese participado en todo el proceso, su porte seguro, las galas de beneficencia y otros proyectos de renovación a Gotham.

Como es que todo eso siempre era opacado por sus borracheras o sus citas y escándalos que si veías con atención parecían forzados y seleccionados, nunca ella izó uno en una gala importante para Wayne Inc o de donación.

Si ella era Batman todo se explicaba pues demuestra que la Bryce Wayne que el mundo conocía era una farza una enorme mentira para que nadie nunca sospechara de la multimillonaria incluso si se descubría el verdadero género del murciélago.

Bueno nadie si es que el no tuviera súper olfato y un trabajo de reportero que de casualidad hubiese tenido que investigarla.

Batman era muy desafortunada por esta divertida coincidencia porque si somos sinceros la posibilidades eran casi nulas.

Su batalla fue divertida, ella se escurría de él, lo desafiaba no tenia poderes pero aun así duro más contra él que su amigo verde.

Antes de darse cuenta ya habían formado la Liga.

Al principio todo era incómodo pues era más como una unión solo a cámaras, y ninguno del equipo tomo la alianza enserio. Bueno nadie excepto Víctor

Pero luego de casualidad las cosas mejoraron, y fue solo porque ella decidió tomarlo enserio. cuando ella dijo que podía funcionar, cuando empezó a armar la sede de la Justicia para remplazar el improvisado cuarto que armo Cyborg en los laboratorios Stark es que nos convertimos en un verdadero equipo.

Muchos lo veían a el como el líder al ser el más fuerte pero era Batman quien los dirigía, quien hacia las estrategias y constantemente mejoraba la Liga.

Recluto gente, implementó tecnología. Él era conocido como el hijo del sol pero para el, el caballero oscuro era el que más brillaba aunque a los otros les aterrara.

Ambos eran reconocidos silenciosamente como los líderes de la Liga por lo que de alguna forma terminaron charlando mucho entre si.

Nuevamente antes de darse cuenta se convirtieron en un dúo.

Ella era cerrada, casi no hablaba no deseaba compartir nada de si misma pero el no se daba por vencido. deseaba conocerla, no sabía porque pero deseaba ser cercano a esa esquiva y fascinante murcielaga.

Y lo logro, puede que jugara sucio pero debe admitir que en parte se debe a que se acerco a sus hijos y expuso a los suyos para acortar la distancia.

Todo para acercarse a ella.

Y el ni se daba cuenta de su cambio de actitud, o de su interés pero para otros fue obvio, al menos los cercanos a el.

Lois lo confronto un día y el no sabía que responder.

Porque hasta que ella hablo no noto que casi ya no la tocaba, que ya no anhelaba verla y que a su lado ya no sentía calor.

Intento, jura que intento que todo fuera lo mismo pero fue imposible.

Y finalmente se separaron hace dos años.

Y a pesar de que gracias a todo lo ocurrido con Lois. El se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y obsesión a la vigilante pero no se atrevía a decirle nada.

Porque aunque el la amaba y la consideraba indispensable en su vida sabía que no era lo mismo para ella. Puede que el sea la persona más cercana en la Liga, incluso se atrevería a decir su mejor amigo ahí, pero ella ni si quiera le confiaba su identidad (el ya lo sabía pero debía escucharlo de su boca) por mucho que el le insinuara o algunas veces solicitaba ella siempre se negaba.

Eso ya decía mucho de lo que sentía ella por él.

Pero se callo y con paciencia siguió taladrando un lugar en su corazón. Y sus esfuerzos dieron frutos un año después cuando ella le reveló su identidad y le mostró su lado vulnerable.

Cuando ella le contó sobre su violación y su hijo. De sus miedos, de como hace poco se enteró que Jazmine seguía viva, que se había peleado mal con Dick y que Tim cada día estaba más retraída porque se siente desplazada por Damina y esta luchaba con todas sus hermanas por celos. Dejo salir a la verdadera, abrumada y cansada Bryce Wayne que sentía que debía llevar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Dios cuanto la amaba.

Pero Bryce no necesitaba que el añada más carga sobre ella, ella lo necesitaba como su apoyo y en ese momento eso fue. El la ayudo a adaptar a su familia a que ella volviera a ser ella misma. Fuerte, segura, inteligente, sarcástica, obstinada y algo gruñona

Su lazo cada vez estaba más y más fuerte, gracias a eso se veía ganando el valor para al fin confesarse.

Pero esto ocurrió.

No se sentía igual a la vez del juguetero que ella fue enviada a otra dimensión con la Liga de la Injusticia

A pesar que estaba destruido aun así sabía que aun había esperanza no se sentía como el final

No como ahora.

Podía sentir en lo profundo de sus entrañas que Bryce se había ido.

Para siempre.

Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos y los sollozos desgarradores también.

Byce se había ido

La puerta crujió y escucho unos pasos.

-Al fin dejas salir todo Clack, este mes parecías una bestia enjaulada, cuando despertabas querías destruir todo a tu alrededor. Es una fortuna que tengamos este cuarto rojo o Dios sabe que hubieses destruido una ciudad.

Dick- ricarda dijo medio en broma sentándose en la cama junto a él que simplemente disminuyo el grito de su llanto pero no dejo de llorar.

Necesitaba esto.

-Sabes estaba preocupada que no volvieras en ti, te necesitamos hombre y no como Superman, bueno también Metropolis no es que digamos un campo de flores ahora mismo, pero Jon se esta encargando de todo junto con Conner.

Una ligera risa se escapo de sus labios- tenia suerte de que al menos pudiera contar con sus hijos.

-Pero Clack ese no es el punto, te necesito en tus ajustadas y bonitas medias azules pues convoques a una reunión urgente de la Liga.

-Dick la mitad del maldito mundo se fue, los  **oí** desaparecer todo ahora parece urgente.

-Si el mundo esta jodido- Dick suspiro y se recargo hacia atrás mirando al techo- pero hoy llegaron visitas, una que mientras tu estabas aquí en nuestro cuarto de locura para kiptonianos nosotros estábamos esperando a petición de Bryce- trago saliva- su último pedido.

Clark se tenso, podía sentir como su mente se despertaba y su corazón cada vez bombeaba más agitado queriendo salir de su pecho.

-Que..que dijo Bryce.

-Nada me dio un collar y me dijo plan B no tenia idea de que significaba así que se lo di a alfred, este abrió un panel oculto en la baticueva para luego ingresar el collar y activar el llamado plan B ingresando la clave Avangers. No entendíamos que pasaba pero Alfred dijo que llamaba a aliados. Bueno esos aliados acaban de llegar.

-......Ellos...ellos tienen una forma? alguna forma de traerlos a todos de vuelta? a bryce? saben lo que ocurrió?

-Ellos se rehúsan a sacar información hasta que la tal Tony se levante y Alfred los respalda por lo que no podemos interrogarles- Dick se quedo callada pensativa con los ojos nublándose de vez en cuando como si luchará consigo misma y luego sacó en voz pesada- ella se disculpo Clark, la encontramos llorando en la tumba de Bryce, ella al vernos nos preguntó como murió y al contárselo....- Dick tragó pesadamente y su voz sonó sombría- ella nos pidió perdón con unos ojos tan cargados de culpa, remordimiento y dolor Clark que me congelé, estoy segura que ella sabe que ocurrió, que tiene la respuesta que buscamos.

Dick suspiro para pararse y caminar a la puerta. Parándose un segundo ahí

-Pero luego de verla no estoy segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

Luego de decir esto se marcho dejando solo al Super hombre que intentaba digerir la información.

Este miro a la nada y apretó las sabanas.

-Yo tampoco, pero esta es la única esperanza que nos queda

 


	3. Despertando

Pasaron tres días desde que los invitados no invitados habían entrado a la mansión Wayne y se habían adueñado de la baticueva.

Tres días en que no hablaron con nadie y solo velaron por la mujer acostada en la camilla dormida.

Tres días en que el resto de la familia, la liga y superman se les había negado el acceso a la cueva y a sus invitados por Alfred.

-Las explicaciones tendrán que esperar a que la ama Anthonyeta despierte jóvenes maestros.

Era lo que siempre decía para desesperación de todos.

Ellos solo deseaban saber que mierda estaba pasando en su mundo!!

Donde estaban sus amigos y aliados así como el resto de la población del planeta.

Varias veces los miembro de la liga quisieron forzar a Alfred a dejarles pasar pero siempre fueron detenidos por superman y la batifamilia por mucho que ellos también desearan entrar.

Si hay alguien que en esta casa que nunca pero nunca puede ser movido es Alfred por mucho que cualquiera lo deseara.

Dentro del cuarto todos estaban en un silencio tenso, nadie había hablado desde que Tony se desmayo pues estos días fueron como un borrón, veían a más y más personas poderosas llegando y todas parecían ansiosas por devorarlos.

Capitana Marvel se relamió los labios y al fin hablo.

-Ya van tres días, ahí afuera no pueden esperar por respuestas, creo que deberíamos explicares todo en vez de seguir esperando a stark, tal vez ya podríamos trazar el plan de batalla contra Thanos.

Steve sacudió la cabeza- no es nuestro mundo, nosotros no tenemos más conexión con este lugar que Tony y el daño que trajimos.

El capitán tenia las manos unidas y su cabeza apoyada en ellas en pose de oración, se encontraba sentado junto a la cama de Tony y parecía que el no podía desear nada más que acostarse ahí y descansar junto a la mujer.

Estos días fueron tan pesados para él, el saber que no solo condenaron a su mundo, a sus familias y amigos si no también a otros lo atormentaba

-Amigo steve estoy deacuerdo contigo en esperar a la mujer de hierro pero tenemos que tener en cuenta que Thanos sigue afuera, tenemos que formar con rapidez nuestro equipo y esta vez cortare la cabeza- dijo la ultima parte con furia Thor.

-Oh y quien es el valiente o la valiente que se animara a decirle a esas personas incluyendo al niño que casi me quita la cabeza con una espada que nosotros nos vimos envueltos en una lucha en que la cual perdimos y ahora la mitad de ambos mundos se esfumo para siempre. Porque yo no- dijo Bruce entre hastiado y cansado.

En momentos como este extrañaba a hulk

-Yo lo are

Una voz rasposa se escucho desde la camilla.

-Tony!!

Se levanto steve y agarro su mano feliz.

Al fin había despertado.

-Respira rogers que necesito que me respaldes para lo que vendrá.

Llevo su mano al oído solo para darse cuenta que no llevaba su comunicador.

-Haber quien me quito el comunicador.

-Fui yo ama Athonyeta, esa cosa solo dificultaría su descanso

A todos les dio un infarto al ver al mayordomo que se encontraba dejando una bandeja de té junto a la cama- Y antes que me de instrucciones de llamar a los demás para explicar la situación eh de decir que me tome la libertad de hacerlo y ellos ya se encuentran en camino. Aquí le dejo algo de té para refrescar su garganta para la platica que tendrán.

-Gracias alfred enserio nunca entenderé como nada logra escapar de tu vista, sos mejor mago que strange.

-Sus alagos son muy bien recibidos ama anthonyeta, porque asumiré que eso es lo que son.

-Bueno veo que al fin despiertas bella durmiente, es hora que nos des explicaciones.

Dijo una voz infantil y molesta entre dientes.

-Damian!!

-Cállate Grayson, no pienso esperar un segundo más dime que ocurrió con el mundo!!-Damina estaba que reventaba de rabia y cada una de sus palabras y gestos mostraba lo molesta que estaba.

Lo único que quería era matar a todos y todo lo que se encontrara en su camino pero se contenía.

Justicia no venganza

No importa cuanto su cuerpo y mente clamara por vengar a su madre tenia que atenerse a sus enseñanzas era todo lo que le quedaba de ella.

-Tranquilo dick su reacción es normal teniendo en cuánta la situación. Es normal, se que están confundidos e impacientes, así que responderé todas las preguntas que tengas.

La liga se miro seria preguntandose con la mirada quien empezaria el interrogatorio. La mirada de la mayoría se dirigió a los miembros fundadores sobrantes linterna verde, flash, el detective marciano y superman. Mujer maravilla, batman, Aquaman, mujer halcón y cyborg habían caído.

Superman dio un paso al frente e hizo señas al detective para que lo acompañara.

-Disculpe señorita...

-Stark, Anthonyeta Edna Stark pero pueden decirme tony, todos me dicen tony.

-Bueno Señorita Tony podría explicarnos quien es usted, que hace aquí y cual es su relación con batman.

-Bueno yo soy una genio, multimillonaria, playgirl y filantropa de otro mundo.

-Podrías dejar las bromas mujer y ponerte seria- gruño damina

-Quita pequeña demonio que soy seria, y en que me quedaba. Ah si, les explicaba que soy de otro mundo, bueno conocen los universos alternos realidades alternativas que pueden variar su parecido desde unas que son completamente diferentes entre si y otras tan parecidas que podrías pasar una vida buscando una diferencia? Pues usualmente estas están separadas entre si, pero yo vengo de una tierra que esta conectada a la suya de una forma intima, la forma más simple de explicarlo es que nuestras dimensiones son como dos bebés siameses unidos por la cabeza, son sus propias entidades pero están conectados y cualquier intento forzoso de separarlos podría destruirlos a ambos. Soy la amiga de la infancia de batman, o mejor dicho su mejor amiga y vine aquí porque ella me llamo, soy la iniciativa plan B

La liga se quedo en silencio procesando la explicación de la pelinegra y las implicaciones de esto.

Si sus mundos están tan unidos....que pasaría si uno es destruido? tiene esto que ver con lo que ocurrió?

-Espera batman puede tener amigos? digo tiene una mejor amiga?- dijo barry asombrado rompiendo el tenso ambiente

-Aunque te asombre si, si quieres luego te enseño mi colección privada de fotos vergonzosas de bry-bry la amaras

-espera espera espera dijiste bry? y ella? estas insinuando que batman es mujer- dijo asombrado hall

La sala se quedo en silencio y todos voltearon a ver a la batifamilia con cara de horror.

Estos tenían una mueca en la cara.

\- perfecto años de mantener la identidad en secreto para que vos vengas y lo arruines todo en un segundo!!! bocazas- dijo irritada jazmine

-Bueno el gato al fin salio de la bolsa- suspiro nightwing

-Ah esta le corto la lengua- gruño con irritación la menor.

-Si saben que si antes era solo su palabra, con esto acaban de confirmar sus suposiciones?- suspiro red robin, si solo sus hermanas se hubiesen quedado calladas...

Las nombradas se dieron un flabpan bryce las mataría.

La liga menos superman y el detective marciano tenían la boca abierta del shock.

-Bry- bry...bryce..bryce wayne, ella no es la patrocinadora, ella es batman. Bryce wayne es batman- barry susurraba en shock su realización-  entonces ustedes son..

Las menores suspiraron para quitarse sus mascaras. Y un collar que cambió sus cuerpos masculinos a unos femeninos

-Ricarda grayson wayne

-Jazmine Todd Wayne

-Thimoty Drake wayne

-Damina Wayne.

Y ahí la liga murió, todo este tiempo, de lo único que estaban seguros con su detective y sus aprendices es el género de estos y había sido, hasta eso era mentira.

Toda sus vidas eran una mentira.

-Bueno, bueno muy lindo todo la revelación pero no estaban en medio de un interrogatorio? digo es que tengo sueño y me duele todo el cuerpo

Esto pareció sacar a la liga de su shock (al menos por el momento) luego podrían seguir sus crisis existenciales pero por el momento necesitaban mantenerse en foco.

Aunque con la actitud despreocupada de la castaña algunos cuantos ya deseaban matarla.

-Cof cof.. tiene razón señorita bueno, podría explicarnos a que se refiere con el plan B.

-El plan B es como Bry y yo decidimos llamar a situaciones de emergencia cuando eramos niñas, yo soy una genia ella también, con ayuda de nuestros padres creamos comunicadores entre ambos mundos, si la otra recibía la señal del plan B tenia que correr hacia la otra. Esta solo se uso 4 veces. La primera fue ne la muerte de sus padres, la segunda en la de los míos y la tercera con la muerte de Jazmine- la nombrada se quedó asombrada y sus ojos se turnaron en una maraña de pensamientos y emociones- y la cuarta con una guerra que tuve y esta es la quinta

-La señal decía iniciativa Avengers- intervino Dick.

-Hace 6 años fui secuestrada, mi corazón se vio invadido y tuve que improvisar un reactor que es parecido a lo que llevo en el pecho, este tiene una fuente suficiente para abastecer más de una ciudad, lo use no solo para mantener mi vida sino que también para salvarla, construí una armadura que me permitió el escape. Pero no volví a ser la misma, vi lo que las armas que yo y mi empresa hacían y decidí cambiarlo todo, enmendar mis errores y pensé en Bry que ya tenia el manto del murciélago, en como defendía Gotham y decidí defender al mundo. Tome el nombre de Irongirl y con ellos- apunto a sus amigos- creamos los Avengers un grupo así como ustedes que se encargar de proteger nuestro mundo. Nuestro lema era que si no podíamos salvar a la tierra nos encargaríamos de vengarla. Cuando bry creo la liga acordamos tener el nombre del grupo de la otra como una opción indicando que no era una emergencia personal sino que algo que arriesga la seguridad del planeta de la otra.

Tony de repente tuvo una sonrisa melancólica llena de tristeza y desprecio.

\- Yo solía bromear que si ustedes caían nos encargaríamos de vengarlos mientras que si nosotros caigamos la liga nos traería justicia. Es irónico cuando nosotros la hemos cagado tanto que ninguna de las dos partes puede solucionarlo.

El ambiente de repente se enfrió con esas palabras.

Clark tenso la mandíbula y estaba apretando sus puños con tanta fuerza que por poco no se extraía sangre.

-Explícate- gruñó

\- .....- Tony se quedó espaciada unos segundo que para la liga fueron eternos- nosotros tenemos armas muy peligrosas y misteriosas en nuestro mundo una de ellas son las gemas del infinito. Estas gemas son 5 y cuando todas se reúnen le da el poder a su portador de manejar la realidad a su antojo esa persona prácticamente se vuelve Dios..

Tony suspiro y se recostó en la cama mirando al techo

\- Estás fueron buscadas por un Titan loco él creía que la razón por la que los mundos llegan a su fin es la sobre población de los planetas, que la solución a todo el dolor es acabar con la mitad de la población en el universo, arrasó cientos de planetas de esa forma. Hasta que consiguió el paralelo de las gemas y fijo su vista en ellas para una solución definitiva. A pesar de que nos unimos, a pesar de nuestros intentos el obtuvo las cinco y logró su cometido. La mitad del universo desapareció.

Clark trago saliva nervioso y de su mano ya brotaba sangre

-a que te refieres con desaparecer.

Tony recurrió a la liga entera con una mirada de dolor, pena y remordimiento.

\- Que ellos dejaron de existir en esta y en cualquier te realidad. Las gemas son el espacio, tiempo, mente, alma y realidad como les dijo- intervino Namu- yo soy el guardián y conozco las gemas ellas existen en cada realidad y son el mayor poder de estas como dijo la señorita Stark, no hay magia que pueda ganarles. Ni los mismos dioses podrían deshacer lo que ellas hicieron

La habitación quedó en silencio hasta que Tim interrumpió

Dijiste que existen en cada realidad, también en esta?

\- Si.

-Puedes rastrearlos?

-Necesitare ayuda pero puedo

-Bueno que ese sea nuestro plan de respaldo. Ahora iremos a por Thanos - crujió los puños la Capitana- el ya tiene el guante hecho si lo robamos nos ahorramos tiempo, además no podemos dejarlo suelto con ese poder.

-Los acompañamos se apresuró a decir Superman.

\- Si, no esperen volver a dejarnos fuera de esta fiesta- aporto Barry.

-Solo hay un problema no tenemos idea de dónde se encuentra- les recordó Bruce.

-Yo lo sé, el invirtió horas remodelandome y le gustaba charlar. Me hablaba sobre su plan, yo deseaba complacerlo así que le pregunté adónde iríamos luego de que este sé complete y el me respondió al jardín.

\- Oh perfecto el lunático tiene un plan de retiro.

Roket decidió intervenir- dos días antes que viniéramos intercepte una gran cantidad de energía, una que solo habíamos visto con el chasquido original del desgraciado- era en este planeta- hizo una proyección holográfica desde su pulsera.

-la mirada de Superman se concentro en ese punto lleno de odio.

\- vamos.

Y así se formó el escuadrón de ataque con los vengadores más aquellos miembros fundadores que podían respirar en el espacio linterna verde, el detective marciano y superman el resto de la liga dirigidos por Barry se quedarían a ayudar a Nabu e intentar mantener su mundo a flote con todo el caos que tenían

El resultado no fue el que esperaban en ningún sentido.

El titan había destruido las gemas antes de que llegaran, Thor sacando toda su frustración y dolor le cortó la cabeza y ni Superman con su súper velocidad pudo evitarlo.

Aunque la verdad el no sabía si quería.

Regresaron con el corazón pesado esperando que Nabu les diera buenas noticias pero la mirada ensombrecida del resto de los miembros hizo temblar el corazón de cada miembro de la expedición.

Nightwing-Ricarda miró a Superman a los ojos estos estaban rojos y desesperados

\- Por favor, Clark por favor dime qué las encontraron.

Clark le lanzó una mirada de disculpa

\- No, el las había destruido.

Nightwing callo de rodillas al piso desesperada - entonces lo que dijo Nabu es verdad fueron borradas, borradas de esta y de cada dimensión - susurro desesperada y golpeó el piso con su mano mientras gotas cristalinas caían en el- Bry...mamá... mamá, Bart, Castelló, Steve, wally, Aqualad..  todos no puede ser, no puede ser

Repetía con sollozos casi inaudible pero desgarradores

**no**

Clark lamenta su súper audición.

Enserio la odiaba .

Porque en este momento le rompió el corazón

Su última esperanza desapareció.

Lois, Wally, Kara, mujer maravilla cybort, shayera, el trío de batichicas (aunque en verdad fueran hombres) Roy, flecha verde.

Una lista inmensa de sus camaradas, sus amigos apareció en su mente apuñalado su corazón una por una y luego la cara de una persona en especial.

Bryce.

Y es en ese preciso momento que el hombre de acero imitó a su compañero cayendo de rodillas sus manos extendidas frente a él completamente derrotado con la cabeza baja.

Todo se había perdido.

...............

Los diarios del mundo estallaron con la historia de lo ocurrido.

Se hicieron murales conmemorando a los caídos en cada país.

Los vengadores regresaron a su mundo.

Todos menos uno.

Tony Stark Irongirl.

-Yo les quite a su protectora y a su madre ahora me quedaré a ocupar su lugar. En mí testamento ya indico a Peppers como mí sucesora y les dejo la torre.

-Ya no hay nada ahí para mí.

Steve Rogers el capitán América la vio desesperado.

La volvía a perder.

Pero no encontraba la fuerza para decir nada.

Recordaba ese día luego de regresar, como ella le recibió con ojos vacíos.

-Yo te necesitaba Steve, te necesitaba,  pasado. Ya es tarde. Yo sabía,  **Sabía**  que esto pasaría...lo vi, creí que soñaba pero por lo visto no. Quería crear  una armadura que protegiera al mundo ya sea que violara nuestras libertades como si no que eso era lo que necesitábamos, se los dije a todos, a  **ti**  pero no me escuchaste.

\- Tony eso no salió bien.

\- Yo dije que perderíamos y sabes que dijiste tú cap que lo haríamos juntos...sabes qué pasó Steve que perdimos y tú no estabas ahí. Mentiroso, mentiroso.

Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y apretó las sábanas con fuerza.

\- Perdimos y no hay forma de solucionarlo y todo porque no confiaste en mi- ella lo miró con sus ojos llenos le lágrimas de ira, dolor, desesperación y traición- somos los vengadores no los pre vengadores verdad?

Ella soltó una risa triste y semi histérica.

-Me destrozaste Steve, aunque tú ya no estabas no pude implementar el plan no pude retomarlo porque tú jodida cara perfecta seguía en mí cabeza. Porque sabía que volverías a detenerme y no podía afrontarte después de la batalla. La maldita guerra que me destrozó como no tienes idea, lo preferiste tu a él que a mí. Y lo más jodido es que aún así te amaba con una fuerza que por meses si no fuera por Bry que se asegurará que comiera y no hiciera nada estúpido habría muerto.

Al capitán América se le estrujó el corazón, ella lo amaba nunca fueron ilusiones tontas de un iluso enamorado lo que él sentía si no una realidad una posibilidad que había sido asesinada por sus propias manos.

Cuánto lo lamentaba.

\- Y ahora, ahora llego el momento que temía y todo sucedió, estás feliz Cap? Estas feliz por lo que logramos lo perdimos todo. El universo dos jodidos universos están de luto.

\- Tony yo...

-Ya no quiero escucharte, ya no puedo verte tu eres mí falla, mí jodida debilidad que me costó mí mundo a mí niño y a mí hermana. Por favor vete dile a Peppers que es la nueva dueña de Strak el testamento así lo estipula. Solo lárgate de mí vista mentiroso

\- Que piensas hacer Tony.

No sabe cómo salió eso de su boca.

El solo quería llorar, abrazarse a la cintura de esa mujer y suplicar perdón

Pero no sé lo merecía.

El le había causado demasiado dolor

\- Me quedaré, yo les robe a su madre y a la protectora de Gotham no pienso cargarlas con esa pesada capa cuando aún no están listas- iba a hablar pero ella lo detuvo - Batman es más necesario que Irongirl y yo ya no tengo nada que hacer ahí

Ella lo miró de nuevo y sus ojos se volvieron nuevamente vacíos.

\- Solo quedan las heridas ahora en este corazón. Y créeme Steve al verte estás solo empeoran así que vete, vete y nunca regreses para que no muera ahogada en mí propia sangre.

Y el capitán se fue. Se fue ahogando los sollozos que querían salir de su garganta

Tragando las lágrimas no derramadas y los remordimientos que amenazaban con asfixiarlo.

Porque no tenía derecho a llorar o emitir sonido alguno en nombre de ella

Porque el le había fallado. Ignoro sus propios sentimientos por el bien de su amigo creyendo que de todos modos ella nunca lo amaría cuando era así.

Ahora tenía que pagar el precio.

El precio de haber perdido al amor de su vida  
  


 


	4. Estalla la guerra

Pasaron 5 años desde el chasquido

Eh creado un grupo de apoyo para que las personas puedan superar lo ocurrido.

Aunque a veces me pregunto si sirve lo que hago. Si mis palabras les llegan.

Si esta versión hipócrita mía puede ayudar a alguien.

Porque yo mismo no lo hago, no puedo superarlo.

Por 3 años soñé con ella desde nuestra batalla, mientras viajaba por el mundo intentando ayudar a mi manera. Disfrutar de aquello por lo que la enfrente.

Nuestra separación fue el precio que pague por nuestra libertad. La mía y la de buky

Aunque siempre esperaba

Esperando que el teléfono suene, que ella me necesite o perdone.

Añorando sus comentarios sarcásticos, su alegría, su cara huraña cuando se despertaba recién, su ingenio y ese brillo en sus ojos cuando tenía una gran idea. Su determinación al trabajar. Hasta su cara de muerta cuando debía obligarla a salir de su taller.

Cada acción de ella para mí era perfecta.

Yo creía que Peggy era mi chica, era el amor de mi vida.

Pero luego la conocí y ella se volvió mi chica, cambio mi mundo, su ser me inundo.

Pero ella no podía estar interesada en un ser sin tiempo como yo, que no conseguía adaptarse del todo a este nuevo mundo, nuevo entorno.

Un anciano como ella decía.

La verdad solo tenía miedo, miedo no solo de su rechazo, si no que al obtenerla vuelva a fallar y la vuelva a perder. Así como me paso hace años, que nuevamente le falle a mi amor.

Fui al cuartel y de ahí pase a lo que una vez fue su taller.

-Jarvis.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Rogers.

-Porfavor podrías volver a reproducir el vídeo?

-Como guste capitán.

En la pantalla apareció el vídeo que tony había grabado en la nave creyendo que moriría antes que Carol llegara.

-Funciona? Hola chicos si encuentran está grabación..no la publiquen en redes sociales sería muy vergonzoso.

No sé si alguna vez verán esto ni siquiera sé si aún están con vida pero Dios espero que si.

Bueno, no hay comida ni agua desde hace cuatro días, el aire se acabara mañana y será el final. Chicos cómo habrán adivinado fallamos, perdónenme pero como compensación pueden comerse las cosas de mi refrigerador.

Tony soltó una risa seca. Mientras se recostaba en la pared y miraba al techo

\- Señorita Pops si escuchas esto no te sientas triste, parte del viaje es el final se que te había dicho que ya no te daría más sorpresas luego de la adopción de Peter pero diablos que deseaba poder darte una más. Sabes eres como mi segunda hermana, espero puedas ser feliz con Happy y lleven a Stark muy lejos y que si tienen una hija al menos la llamen como yo. Y aunque ya no esté exijo ser la madrina.

Ella soltó unas risitas huecas y luego suspiro

-Bryce no creo que ellos logren hacer llegar este mensaje a vos pero si me despido tengo que hacerlo también contigo……….Aunque la verdad no se que puedo decir, solo lamento hacer que tengas que volver a enterrar a otro miembro de tu familia.

Ella se llevo las manos a la cara y ahogo un sollozo.

-Mi dios perdón por irme bry, espero que en la siguiente vida volvamos a encontrarnos y ser hermanas, esta vez tendremos que vivir una buena vida si?

Ella se quito las manos de la cara y miro a la cámara con una sonrisa llorosa.

-Ya no más muertes, dolores, venganzas o arrepentimientos y hablando de eso.

Su mirada se suavizo.

-Steve si vez esto, te perdono por todo. Creo que nunca fue el tratado o bukky lo que me lastimo sabes? Lo que en verdad me dolió fue que no tomaste mi lado, que te opusiste con tanta vehemencia.

-Que los preferiste hasta el punto de causar una guerra. De pelear conmigo. Cada golpe que recibí en esa batalla me dolió de una forma que nunca te esperarías y es porque sentí como si me rechazaras con cada uno de ellos.

-Yo te amaba Steve.

-Desde niña soñaba con que el capitán américa fuera mi príncipe azul, aun tengo la tarjeta que me regalo mi padre de ti. Soñaba con que el gran Steve Rogers llegara con su hermosa moto, porque no Cap yo la grandiosa anthonyeta no tenia forma de que montara un surso y cliché corsel blanco, las motos son mejores Punto  Cuando apareciste frente a mi pues……digamos que simplemente no pude evitar llevarte la contra

Ella se rió de forma entre divertida y amarga.

-Dios parecía una niña molestando al chico que le gusta. Pero simplemente no sabia como dar ese paso y tu parecías tan enfrascado en tu antiguo amor que creo que me conforme en quedarme como tu amiga.

-Al menos así no lo arruinaría todo, como siempre lo hago con mis relaciones. Al menos así te tendría para siempre en mi vida.

-Y aun así te fuiste, me abandonaste

Ella sonrió amarga y se acerco a la cámara con una mirada triste.

\- Y aun así cuando me vaya a dormir mañana se que estarás en mi sueños, siempre lo estas.

\- Porque para mi siempre has sido tú, solamente tú.

La cámara se apago.

Y el se encontró nuevamente llorando.

Todos los días venia a ver esa transición.

Todos los días lloraba.

El la había tenido y fue tan ciego para perderle.

-Entre los dos no se quien se atormenta más tu o yo- escucho la voz de natasha detrás suyo.

El suspiro recomponiéndose.

-Creo que ambos, sigues sin superarlo verdad.

-Creo que nunca lo are.

Miró el casco a semi armar que sin darse cuenta había agarrado.

-Creo que ninguno lo aremos.

Luego el milagro corrió.

Jarvis mostró un vídeo con at-man hablando

-Ese vídeo de cuando es?- no pudo evitar el asombro y esperanza que lo inundaron.

-Es de afuera

Notaba que Natasha estaba igual que el.

Acababa de ocurrir un milagro.

Solo esperaba que fuera el inicio de muchos  más.

\-----

La idea de Scott era…. plausible pero había un problema….encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente inteligente para realizarlo.

Conocía a la persona correcta.

Pero 1 no sabía cómo llegar a ella y 2 tenía miedo de enfrentarla.

Peppers debe saber cómo contactarla.

\- Ella no querrá vernos.

Ella siempre querrá verte Steve.

-Era tan obvia?

-Los dos lo eran

-Y ahora es tarde

-Nunca es tarde. Eso ustedes me lo enseñaron.

Convencer a peppers fue fácil.

Ahora se venía lo difícil

\------------

\- Que haces aquí Rogers.

Gruñó Tony mientras se quitaba su nueva armadura inspirada en Batman

No es que ella no halla querido remplazar a su amiga con su mismo atuendo pero seamos sinceros puede que Bryce sea una experta en diferentes tipos de artes marciales pero Tony a pesar de saber boxeo apenas puede servir sin su traje en un lugar como Gotham.

Lo necesita.

Además eso no engañaría a nadie. Todos vieron a Batman desvanecerse para siempre.

Le explicaron su idea.

\- Tony después de todo lo que pasamos aún piensas que hay algo imposible

-La fluctuación cuántica si carga la escala de plan, que es la que dispara la proporción de Trish. De acuerdo. En términos más sencillos no vuelven a casa

\- Yo si.

\- No, tú has sobrevivido accidentalmente. Por pura suerte, una entre mil millones. Y ahora quieres lograr un...como le llamas.

-Robo en el tiempo

\- Eso. Un robo en el tiempo, como no se nos había ocurrido, ah si....porque es ridículo. Una quimera.

\- Las gemas están en el pasado, retrocedemos y las recuperamos.

\- Chasqueamos los dedos y traemos a todos de regreso.

-oh la cagaremos más de lo que él la ah cagado.

\- No creo que lo hiciéramos.

\- La verdad es que aveces hecho de menos tu admirable optimismo Cap, enserio. Sin embargo las falsas esperanzas, no ayudan si no hay una forma lógica y tangible de implementar de forma segura el robo en el tiempo. El resultado más probable sería nuestra muerte colectiva.

\- Tony tenemos que dar el paso.

-Ya lo dimos y aquí estamos.

\- Entiendo que estás dolida, asustada pero perdí a alguien muy importante, todos lo hicimos y ahora tenemos la oportunidad de recuperarlos y me estás diciendo que tú ni siquiera.

\- exacto ni siquiera.

\- Tony - Una voz masculina se escuchó desde las escaleras- tenemos que hablar.

El súper hombre y la mujer se miraron, la tensión crecía

\- Ya vuelve.

Y en un segundo la mujer había desaparecido siendo secuestrada por el súper hombre.

\- Solo esperemos que él esté de nuestro lado y la convenza

Dijo Natasha mientras Scott miraba con la boca abierta.

El pobre hombre no sabía que acababa de pasar.

_-----------+

\- clark.

\- Tony.

\- Es suicidio.

\- Es esperanza.

\- Incluso si funcionará y dudo que lo haga sabes los riesgos, que no aprendes de las experiencias de Barry?.

\- con grandes riesgos vienen grandes recompensas.

\- no me vengas con eso, está no es una puta novela Kent - la mujer gruñó - es la maldita realidad

Y el súper hombre se quebró y golpeó la pared. Ella podría jurar que la mansión tembló en respuesta

\- lo sé y es por eso que te lo pido, se que esta es la realidad, es la realidad en la que el amor de mí vida desapareció frente a mis ojos y la mitad del universo con ella. Cada día tengo que vivir con un vacío en mí corazón y escuchando a otras miles de personas en el planeta que están en las mismas que yo incluyendo a las niñas.

\- Ellas están sanando, lo están superando.

\- Sigue repitiéndose eso Stark haber si te la crees pero ambos sabemos que ellas nunca lo estarán, nadie lo estará y no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados luego de lo que escuche. Intentaremos del modo de ellos y si no funciona, recurriré a Barry y lo aremos por nuestra cuenta.

\- Pueden empeorar las cosas .

\- No pueden ser peores.

Y con eso dicho el súper hombre desapareció por las escaleras.

La mujer no lo siguió. En cambio se encerró en su cuarto.

Sus invitados se fueron pero ella no salió.

Pasaron 5 días y Alfred decidió que tenía suficiente.

\- Ama Anthonyeta temo que eh de exigirle que coma algo y se bañe no puede seguir con este berrinche por más tiempo.

\- Alfred lo descubrí.

La morena se encontraba frente a un holograma complejo.

\- Descubrió que ama anthonyeta- el hombre dejo un plato con comida en la mesa junto a la mujer.

\- la ecuación, la forma segura de viajar.

\- felicidades.

\- No se si debería compartirla o borrarla.

\- porque lo aria.

\- sabes el riesgo de los viajes toda nuestra realidad podría cambiar

\- ama anthonyeta no hay peor dolor que el arrepentimiento.  El parar, y si hay algo que recuerdo es que tanto usted como la ama Bryce no saben cómo hacerlo.

Anthonyeta tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas y se llevó la mano a la cara cansada.

\- No puedo ganar contigo viejo amigo....gracias

El mayordomo se alejó con una media sonrisa.

\- No hay de que ama anthonyeta

Pronto todo volvería a estar bien

\-----------

Bueno si hay algo que aprendieron los Avengers y la liga es que....

Son un desastre sin Stark.

Primero Scott paso por todas las etapas de su vida en menos de 5 minutos. Fue un niño, un anciano y hasta un bebé !!

Y luego Barry descubrió que.....la fuerza de la velocidad de su universo es más temperamental.....y más vengativa.

Barry también se convirtió en bebé y tuvieron que experimentar nuevamente con él para regresarlo a la normalidad.

\- Viaje en el tiempo chicos - intento aliviar el ambiente baner

Todos se miraron con caras constipadas.

\- Esto no está saliendo como lo pensábamos. - dijo Flash.

\- voy a intentar convencer de nuevo a Tony.

\- No servirá de nada Clark cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza..

\- No hay quien le haga cambiar de opinión, lo sé tenemos una de esas - clark se pasó la mano por el pelo- o teníamos.

Miró al cielo triste aguantando las lágrimas.

Cada día era difícil, el buscar su corazón sabiendo que nunca más estaría ahí.

5 años no hicieron nada para mitigar su dolor. Es más este aumentaba cada día

Ella se había ido demasiado pronto y el no estaba listo.

\- hay, sé que soy hermosa pero no deberías llorar por mí belleza.

Llegó Tony con sus lentes puestos y pasos firmes dignos de pasarela

Traía dos cajas, una enorme de regalo y otra pequeña de donas

\- Bien chicos se que llegue tarde pero de compensación traje donas~ - les dio la caja más pequeña- y esto es para ti cap para que veas que vengo en son de paz

Ella le pasó la caja grande y le guiño un ojo.

-Al abrirla vio su escudo.

\- Es hora de que los vengadores tengan su revancha .

Clark se les acerco volando.

\- todo en orden Tony?

Había un tono esperanzador en su voz y una tonta sonrisa que ella solo había visto en las fotos que le mostraba bry.

\- Vuelve a casa clark, te avisaré cuando sea el momento, todos regresarán donde los dejaron

Su sonrisa se amplió y junto Flash regresaron a su mundo.

\--------

Lo último que Bryce recuerda es estar desvaneciéndose.

Ella recuerda la conversación que tuvo con Tony sobre Thanos y su amenaza

Debieron fallar.

Pero aún así ella no tenía forma de explicar la situación a los otros con su poco tiempo.

Así que ella se quito la pulsera y se la arrojó a Dick.

Es necesario que se contacten con el otro lado, que sepan que ocurre.

\- Plan B dijo y termino de desvanecerse.

Esperaba que todo les saliera bien.

Ella creyó que era su fin.

Pero no esperaba volver a sentir su cuerpo entero.

Levantó una ceja mientras esperaba que sus ojos se adaptarán nuevamente a la luz.

Se sintió aprisionada por unos brazos antes que eso ocurriera.

Su primer instinto antes de siquiera registrar lo que ocurría fue intentar defenderse pero el agarre era de acero

Y luego un ligero olor a sol y lavanda la inundó.

Ella conocía este olor

Clark.

Abandono los intentos de resistencia y solo se quedó tensa

\- superman- gruñó

\- batman, Bryce, Batman ,Bryce - repetía el en su oído mientras la estrecha con fuerza. Su voz era lastimosa, eran susurros entre sollozos.

Le rompía el corazón a Bryce el escuchar la desesperación en su voz y el temblor de su cuerpo. Ella le devolvió el abrazo de forma tentativa.

\- Está bien kal- El

Ella no entendía bien lo que pasaba, pero podía asumir que tenía que ver con su desvanecimiento

\- lograron contactarse con Tony, lograron solucionarlo.

El súper hombre sollozo por un rato más hasta que escuchó unos pasos  apresurados muy familiares.

Miró a las recién llegadas que observaban a la vigilante asombradas con la boca y ojos abiertos en incredulidad

El tiempo pareció detenerse para todos mientras se observaban.

Nightwing fue la primera en romper la tensión  llevándose las manos a la boca soltó un grillo feliz y corrió a abrazar a su tutora entre lágrimas

Tim no tardó en unirse a su hermana

Jazmín y Damina estaban congeladas no sabían cómo reaccionar y es que el afecto no es algo que se les diera muy bien

Por fortuna no tuvieron que decidir porque otro tomo la iniciativa por ellas.

Solo vieron un borrón azul antes de que estuvieran pegadas a su madre

Clark las había ayudado.

La menor solo necesito volver a inhalar el aroma de su madre para acurrucarse en su costado y llorar en silencio.

Jazmin se encontraba a su lado y envolvió sus brazos por sobre los de Damina ocultando su cara en el cuello de su tutora.

\- Diablos anciana no vuelvan a hacernos eso.

Su voz temblaba por las lágrimas contenidas

La mayor solo correspondía los abrazos o lo intentaba porque estaba agarrada tanto del frente como por detrás por su cuarteto de hijas.

Levantó una ceja y miró exigiendo respuestas al súper hombre que tenía la mirada y sonrisa más tonta y empalagosa en su cara.

\- Se te extraño Batman.

\- Cuanto me fui- gruñó.

\- 5 años, te fuiste 5 años - susurro Tim mientras la estrecha a con más fuerza y restregaba su cara en su espalda- pensamos que no volverías...nunca vuelvas a irte B

Los otros gruñeron en respuesta.

5 años fuera...miro a clark sorprendida.

Este tenía una triste sonrisa.

Iba a hablar pero en eso escucha una voz en el intercomunicador de la liga.

\- chicos necesitamos refuerzos.

Esa era Tony? Como es que podía entrar en la frecuencia de la liga?

Todos se tensaron e intercambiaron miradas.

Ella también a pesar de no entender la situación.

En eso un portal circular de abre frente a ellos y de el sale un hechicero con una capa roja y un collar con el diseño de un ojo.

Era el doctor strange , hechicero supremo de la dimensión de Tony y si mal no recordaba su compañero en la misión contra Thanos.

Le levante una ceja exigiendo respuestas.

\- necesitan un acercamiento?

\- Explicaciones en el camino.

Ella se encaminó a paso firme al portal, al pasar a su lado el le dijo

\- Señorita solo tiene que saber que la guerra acaba de estallar y sin duda sus refuerzos vamos a necesitar.

Cruzó el portal pero aún así creyó escucharlo susurrar.

\- Solo así ella tendrá una oportunidad  
  
  


 


	5. final

La escena de la batalla era feroz

La mayor parte de los vengadores habían caído o estaban conteniendo a un desastre.

Como el Doctor Strange.

Que en este momento se encontraba sudando.

No de esfuerzo sino de nerviosismo. 

Una oportunidad entre miles.

Millones.

Billones.

Trillones.

Y continua la lista.

Ni siquiera esta seguro de si esta es una oportunidad.

Pero es lo más cercano a una....si no....si no, terminara como la única otra opción de que Thanos sea destruido.

Cerro los ojos con dolor.

Los héroes perdiendo a una compañera y amiga

Un niño perdiendo la figura materna que tiene.

Un hombre perdiendo a su amor

 Y la humanidad su luz de esperanza

**\- Y yo soy...**

Escucho la frase y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Es ahora.

**-Iron..**

La mujer a duras penas logro pronunciar la frase entre alientos debido a la gravedad de sus golpes, su armadura casi completamente destruida y quemada, su cara cubierta de una mezcla de sangre y suciedad, pero debido a la acción que iba a realizar se veía majestuosa, ella estaba por hacer el mayor sacrificio que cualquiera pudiera imagina..iba a chasquear los dedos para salvar a la humanidad pero en eso un gancho aparece y le arrebata el guante aterrizando en las manos de otra mujer vestida en una armadura con diseño de murciélago.

-Menuda fiesta tienes aquí Tony 

Uno tras otro varias figuras aparecieron.

-Y no nos invitaste.

Las figuras volaron brindando su apoyo.

Una imagen apareció en la cabeza del doctor.

La resolución de esta batalla por esta interrupción.

Un hombre con un tridente se poso a su lado y cuando alzo su tridente la marea empezó a bajar.

Una sonrisa se formo lentamente en su rostro.

Esta batalla a sido decidida.

Y la apuesta ah sido ganada.

....................una semana después.....................

Batman miró su ciudad desde los tejados con una apariencia que nunca creyó usar.

Es raro patrullar Gotham con un traje femenino pero el mundo se había enterado que Batman era mujer así que ya no valía la pena seguir con la farsa

\- Aún no has encontrado tu presa de esta noche? Si sos consciente que los murciélagos comen fruta y no sangre como el mito verdad gran B?

\- Que haces aún por aquí Tony, que Steve no estaba ansioso por llevarte a casa?

La morena se puso roja bajo la armadura con la que volaba frente a la vigilante de Gotham.

\- Y vos querida? Acaso tú súper hombre te dio permiso para salir? Juro que creí que te encerraría en su fortaleza por un mes sin permitirte levantar de la cama. Y no precisamente por preocupación que digamos.

Lo dijo en tono sugerente intentando sonrojar a la murciélago.

Está se limitó a levantarle una ceja ( aún se preguntaba cómo incluso con máscara la murciélago lograba tan buen lenguaje corporal ) y una sonrisa pícara.

\- Oh, el lo intenta pero seguirme el ritmo no es tan fácil.

La mujer de hierro soltó una carcajada si tan solo la Liga logrará ver este lado descarado de su amiga me preguntó que cara harían.

\- No te preocupa que él esté escuchando está conversación digo con su súper oído escucha todo el mundo.

\- Que haga lo que quiera, eso no cambiará nada.

La mujer lanzó un gancho y se columpio a otro lado siendo seguida por la otra.

\- Emergencia?

\- Mis objetivos llegarán en una hora tengo que ocultarme en el lugar.

\- Y yo regresar solo quería decir....

Bryce se paro en el edificio.

La vigilante gruño

\- Si vuelves a pedir disculpas te espera una paliza Stark. Somos héroes no Dioses, aunque salvemos gente seguimos siendo parte de ella y por ello fallaremos, así que ya no te atormentes.

\- Perdiste 5 años de tu vida.

\- Y tu también así que estamos a mano.

\- Yo no.....

\- Gotham es mí hogar y no el tuyo, la protegiste estos años en mí nombre. Pusiste todo de ti para mejorarla y que no caiga en la completa anarquía. Cuidaste de mis hijas y abandonaste tu gente viviste mí vida pero esa no es la tuya -la miró tan fuerte atravez de la máscara que hizo que el corazón de la morena diera un vuelco- ahora regresas  y no tienes nada en ese lugar pero si cinco años de vacíos que llenar al igual que yo así que si, estamos a mano.

Ambas se ocultaron en un contenedor en el que apenas entraban pero que tenía hoyos les les permitirían ver y escuchar todo

\- Batman a regresado, Bryce a regresado y ahora le toca a anthonyeta Irongrirl volver y vivir su vida.

\- No se por donde empezar.

\- Por aquel que te ah esperado todos estos años....que nos han esperado siendo raro viniendo de mí pero creo que es momento de dejar de evitar el amor Tony.

\- La verdad viene raro de ti. Señorita no necesito sentimientos.

\- Los evite y cuando desaparecía lamente no haberle dicho ni a él ni a mis hijas que las amaba. Al regresar y ver su desesperación sentir su amor, su soledad y saber que fui la causa solo empeoro eso y lo convirtió en un dolor tan sordo como el día que murieron mis padres. Decidí ya no correr yo lo amo y el a mí creo que vale la pena intentarlo.

La puerta del contenedor fue destruida y el hombre de acero agarro a la pelinegro llevándosela a otra parte aunque Tony logro escuchar un

\- No esperes decir esas cosas y que no venga esta vez me aseguraré de que seas tú la que tenga que seguir mis pasos. Ya hablé con las chicas ellas se encargarán

Anthonyeta soltó otra carcajada y se fue volando pensando en cierto capitán de ojos azules.

Ya había vivido en el arrepentimiento suficiente tiempo, había corrido lo suficiente y es momento de encarar la vida y disfrutar la felicidad que se le ofrece.

Y por fortuna está viene en forma de un bello capitán vestido de Blanco, rojo y azul

 


End file.
